


You were my King

by Aph_Shoyo_Hinata



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aph_Shoyo_Hinata/pseuds/Aph_Shoyo_Hinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's feelings behind that bright smile of his after a life changing tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were my King

There's a hole,Kageyama. I didn't know it was there until I met you,but boy,did i find out. The first time I met you,I was petrified. You were tall and intimidating,your tosses were fast and the way you spoke gave off this certain air about you. Now,a lot of people call it arrogance. But,it didn't feel that way. To this day I still don't know what it is. All i know,is that I didn't like it. It didn't seem like you were having fun,isn't that the point? To have fun? You barked out orders and your team seemed just as angry as you were,but,why? My team and I were doing so badly against you,but I guess it was just the principle of the thing,huh? Just not having them listen to you must have been frustrating. I understand. 

The day I walked into the gym and saw you there,serving like it was no bodies business,which it wasn't. You're presence was unwelcomed,it made me angry to have to be teammates with you. You yelled at me,you hit me,but,at the same time,for some crazy reason,I didn't mind. I didn't mind the aches and sweat I had to get through to make you toss to me. I knew every time I listened to you,it was making me a better player,and I could see that I was making you a better person. 

I remember when I hit that serve into the back of your head,man was that scary. It made my body cold and I could have sworn my heart stopped for a second,but,you made me confident enough to play. I took your tosses gratefully,hell,I always did. You're tosses were special,they were fast and I knew that no matter where on the court I was or no matter where you were,I know that when I jumped,the ball would be there. I thank you for that Kageyama,I thank you for letting me feel this trust. It's nice to rely on someone,and I know that you relied on me too. 

You told me on our first date,it was nothing fancy,just a walk in the park. I loves it,nonetheless. You said,and I quote: "I think it's weird,how you just jump with your eyes closed like that. But,then again,sometimes I don't tell you where to jump because it seems like you always know where to go." Even though you didn't say it per word,I knew what you meant. 

I remember the day you kissed me. It cared me at first,you were being so distant and I thought that I had dome something wrong. But,I didn't. You waited until everyone was out of the club room and grabbed my hand,you looked down and paused,I was going to ask if something was the matter,but before I could your lips were on mine. I was embarrassing really,but I couldn't stop smiling for a week and we stole small kisses from each other whenever we could. 

The day we went a bit farther will always stay with me. You were over at my house,like you were everyday. We were in my room playing video games,I of course had a winning streak,and to clam you down from your little temper tantrum I kissed you. You kissed back and put a hand on the back of my head,I didn't mind,until I felt your tongue on my bottom lip. I was a bit nervous but I parted my lips a little,letting you do what you pleased. Your motions were slow,and I knew by the soft grunt you made that you wanted me to do what you were doing. So I did. We stayed like that for a couple of seconds before things started to get a bit more heated,but we had to stop when Natsu knocked on my door,wanting to play video games too. 

I remember the day that you'd said that we'd get married. We were on a date,this time to the small ice cream shop near your place. I had a chocolate ice cream cone and you had some frozen yogurt. We went to the park again,we somehow always ended up there,but you sat on one of those wooden benches. I sat on the table and you sat on the bench,and in the midst of eating,you looked up at me and said: "Hey,do you think you'll ever have another setter?" I was confused,and a bit angry that you would even ask that,so,I said no and to that you replied. "'kay. I'm going to be your only setter." You said in a matter-of-fact tone. I asked something a long the lines off: "Will we always be together?" Which I think is what you were trying to ask me from the start. "Of course. One day I'll make sure to propose,Idiot. That way everyone will know that we're serious about staying together forever. Now don't ask dumb questions,dumbass." That was your answer,and I was content with that. So,we ate in silence. 

I remember the day you left me. It was raining,and you wanted to walk me home from school,of course I said yes. You walked my bike for me and I walked ahead of you. I don't remember what we were talking about. I must have been walking too fast,or I must have been looking at you because I walked right onto the street just as the walking light turned red. I don't remember everything,I guess I must have blocked it out. But,I do remember you yelling something,I assume it was my name. I ember that you grabbed my jacket and the next thing I knew,I was on the wet floor and a car jerked to a stopped. I remember seeing blood and getting myself covered in it when I ran over to you. I tried holding you but you didn't hold me back. 'I love you. Please.' Those are the only things that I whispered into your ear,I could have sworn I heard you say it back. 

I don't remember much after that,I just remember sitting in the waiting room along with your parents,I also called the team over. I don't remember what happened then,but Dachi said that I was having a fit. Throwing things everywhere,screaming,hitting people. I believe him. I remember hugging your mom,she was crying just as hard as I was. 

I remember going back to school,they had a shrine for you at the front of the school. People kept on staring at me,and whispering every time I was near,I wish you were there to make them stop. But,In a way,it did feel like you were there,watching over me. They guys let me sit out on practice when I got there,but I wanted to play. So I did. It was hard,I kept on messing up and I had to wait for someone to give me a signal for me to jump. The grand king came over that day after school. So did Kenma,he was at the funeral too. Kuroo came and everyone else. I think Dachi contacted them,but,they were there and we all played together. I was kind of sad that you weren't there to play with us. But,I knew you were watching. Kenma tossed to me,as did Oikawa. It was pretty fun,I had a good time,I was pretty happy,until I had to go home. 

Suga-san asked me if I wanted him to walk me home,but I said no. I knew that you were walking me home,even if I couldn't see you or talk to you. I went home and did all the homework that the teachers gave to me. Some of it was hard but I called Tsukishima and he helped me. I was thankful for that. It took a lot to go to bed that night,I read some of our texts and they made me smile,and with that I fell asleep. 

There's a hole,Kageyama. I feel it in my chest,but,I know that you're trying to fix it. I can feel you sometimes,it's a warm happy feeling. 

I love you,Kageyama,thank you for being my forgiving generous King.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I am Satan.


End file.
